


Under A Pale Blue Sky

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, camping trip AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper, Monty, Miller, Maya, and Harper all decide to go on a weekend long camping trip, which is tons of fun and everything is happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

            They had decided to go on a camping trip. Of course it was originally Jasper’s idea because he loved the outdoors, so he invited his best friend Monty, who in turn invited Miller, who had invited Harper, who had invited Maya because she didn’t want to be the only girl there and have to sleep in a tent with one of the guys. So now they were all at a campground for the weekend, and currently Harper and Monty were working together to put up the tents, while the other three were just moving stuff out of the van. The sun was beating down on everybody, but they were still working quickly so they could be comfortable when night fell, even if it would be hours from now.

            Eventually they got the three tents set up (Jasper was convinced he needed his own tiny tent, and nobody wanted to argue on that), and had chairs set around the fire pit. Maya had passed around the sunblock earlier that day, so luckily nobody had gotten sunburnt yet, and Miller had just gotten out the food so they could make sandwiches. Everybody gathered around the picnic table and grabbed for slices of ham, cheese, and handfuls of chips to throw on their paper plates that Harper had remembered to pack last second. They all sat down in chairs around the fire, despite there being no shade, and munched on their food as they enjoyed each other’s company.

            “I’m burning up,” Jasper complained. Everybody just groaned in agreement, all of them regretting not bringing some sort of fan with them.

            “Same,” Miller replied. It was still the middle of the day, and it wasn’t even cloudy outside, which could’ve helped a lot.

            “Okay there has to be some sort of forest somewhere, I mean, we’re on a campground,” Monty reasoned. He finished his sandwich and waited for everybody else to before he got up and started walking around, searching for any sort of possible shade. He spotted a small cluster of trees and started walking towards it, calling for the others to follow. Harper and Maya grabbed themselves a bottle of water and trailed behind Jasper and Miller as they sat down in the only spot of shade they had managed to find so far. Monty sprawled out in the grass, not caring that it was a bit itchy, and Maya started picking dandelions to make herself something that resembled a flower crown.

            “Who’s idea even was this?” Harper asked curiously. Monty pointed at Jasper from his spot on the ground, and Harper just rolled her eyes because a camping trip was completely something that Jasper would think up on whim. He was always making impulsive decisions that seemed fun. Some of them turned out fun, like the small road trip last summer where they took tons of pictures and just went to a few random water parks that were all really cheap while they ate ice cream. However, some of them hadn’t turned out fun, like when they had gone to a park and Jasper had gotten stuck up in a tree because Maya had dared him to climb up as high as he could. He hadn’t thought of how he was going to get down, so Monty had to call the police so somebody could come and get Jasper down. It was a funny memory now, but at the time everybody was worried.

            “I want to do something,” Monty whined, “I’m tired of just laying down, even though it does feel nice.” He sat up and brushed the grass off of his back, looking across the group for ideas.

            “Well, I’ve made a flower crown,” Maya commented, “but I don’t really have any actual ideas,” she concluded with a shrug. The group looked at each other for a few seconds before Miller finally spoke up.

            “I’m pretty sure I actually saw a much bigger forest when we were coming in. Want to go explore?” He suggested. They nodded eagerly, desperate for some sort of adventure.

            “Sounds fun,” Monty said, “We should probably grab some more water bottles first though. I mean, if we get lost for a while we’re going to get thirsty.”

            After grabbing more water bottles, everyone walked into the forest, splitting off into two groups: Monty and Miller, and Jasper with Maya and Harper. Jasper usually would’ve gone with Monty, but he knew that Monty currently had a huge crush on Miller and wanted to give them some time alone, which was also why he had insisted on having his own tent, but of course he wouldn’t tell anybody that. Monty and Miller had found something that resembled a trail (it was mainly just dirt that looked like it had tons of footprints in it, and there weren’t any branches on it), and were currently following it to see where it would take them.

            “You know, we have no idea how far this trail could go,” Monty stated. Although he didn’t mind being surrounded by tons of trees and fresh air while getting to hang out with Miller, he did know that eventually they would have to turn back, and that it could be easy to get lost if they went too far.

            “We’ll stop if we find a place where the trail breaks in two, sound good?” Miller asked. Monty nodded his head and gave him a quick “yeah, fine with me” as they continued walking, breathing in the faint smell of pine trees while small twigs crunched underneath their shoes. As predicted, the trail eventually did break off into two different paths, so they both just sat down where it split. The sun was still shining in between tree branches, but it was significantly cooler in the middle of a forest, so it was a welcome relief for both of them. Though neither of them were speaking, it wasn’t completely silent. Monty heard birds chirping, and Miller could’ve sworn he also heard a bit of rushing water off in the distance. Monty let out a small sigh, feeling content, and Nathan had the smallest grin on his face as they just sat in the almost quiet that washed over them.

            Meanwhile, Jasper had the bright idea to try climbing up a tree, again. This time he had at least thought ahead on how he was going to get down, which was good because there wasn’t much cell phone reception, and nobody wanted to make an awkward call to try getting him out of a tree in the middle of a campground. Harper had rolled her eyes when Maya dared him to climb up the tree, and Maya had a curious expression on her face, amused that he actually went through with it.

            “Why did he think this was a good idea?” Harper whispered to Maya, worried but not surprised.

            “Who knows, but it’s more entertaining than just sitting down or trying to hike up a trail,” Maya responded. Harper had to admit that it was actually pretty entertaining, and squinted her eyes to look towards the tree Jasper was climbing, making sure that he wouldn’t fall down and manage to injure himself. Maya paced around, taking her sandals off in the process. She hated the feeling of wearing sandals, especially when the grass felt much better to her.

            “Hey! Should I come down yet?” Jasper yelled down to them, an accomplished smile plastered across his face.

            “Yeah, probably!” Maya screamed back. Jasper gave her a quick thumbs up and began scaling his way back down to the bottom of the tree, slowly and carefully, which was a huge contrast to his usual personality. He sat down at the bottom of the tree trunk, leaning against the tree for support. He was exhausted, but he loved how thrilling it was to be up so high in the sky, so he figured it was worth it.

            “Should we go back yet? I’m sure Monty and Miller are already back at camp,” Harper said.

            “Yeah, just give me a few minutes to take a break,” Jasper replied after chugging a bit of water and wiping his mouth. Maya and Harper sat down across from him, and Harper started to braid Maya’s hair. Both of them were constantly messing with each other’s hair, and teaching each other new ways to braid hair, or cool makeup techniques, although most of those were learned from their friend Octavia.

            “These braids will go perfectly with your flower crown,” Harper complimented.

            “Well I mean, you’re the one braiding my hair, so I believe that,” Maya responded with a small laugh. After Jasper was rested up, and Maya’s hair had a few small braids worked into it, they headed back to their camp, arriving when it hit sunset. Monty and Miller returned a few minutes later, both of them looking like their whole entire world’s had somehow just changed. Jasper started chuckling, and swore he saw Monty give him a death glare.

            Later that night they sat around the fire. Flames flickered across their faces as Harper and Jasper shared some sort of alcohol they had brought, while everybody listened to Monty play his guitar that he insisted on packing, no matter how much space it would take up. He loved being able to play music, and for him it felt like a second home to pluck the strings of a guitar and hear the chords fill the air with a sense of happiness. The sky was as clear as could be, and between plucking strings, Monty would look up at the stars in awe, wondering how something so far away could still look so beautiful. After a while, Maya started falling asleep in her chair, and Harper had to nudge her awake so they could fall asleep in their tent, leaving just Monty, Jasper, and Miller still left. Jasper decided to leave, and gave them the excuse that he had too much to drink, despite barely drinking at all. Monty was grateful, and it was down to him and Miller.

            “You know, you’re actually a pretty great guitar player,” Miller commented, causing Monty to blush.

            “You think?”

            “Yeah, totally,” Miller replied. “Hey, I’m getting kind of tired, actually. You want to go to sleep?”

            “That’s probably a good idea,” Monty said. They walked to their tent much closer than needed, and Monty was half-tempted to hold Miller’s hand just to see his reaction, but he didn’t. They lied down on top of their sleeping bags, and both of them were curled up underneath their blankets. Monty started to shiver slightly, and was starting to regret his decision to not bring any long-sleeved shirts on the trip.

            “I’m so cold,” he complained loudly, silently hoping that it would be like every cliché movie he had ever seen and that Miller would move to get closer to him. Sadly, Miller had been asleep for ten minutes already, and he knew that it wouldn’t happen. However, that didn’t stop Monty from inching a little bit closer to Miller before he finally dozed off to sleep a little bit later with a feeling of warmth flowing through his body, despite the cold air flowing through the wind.


	2. Day 2

            Miller awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of his tent, loudly. He stretched out his arms, making sure not to hit Monty in the face. _Well it looks like he slept a bit closer to me than expected,_ he thought as he started to nudge him awake, not wanting to be the only one up this early in the morning. When Monty woke up with Miller’s face inches away from his, it took some effort to not just kiss him right there on the spot.

            “Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up,” Miller whispered, sarcasm still apparent in his voice. Monty gave him a small grin as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could tell that it was early morning, especially since the sun was shining through the tent.

            “Why did you have to wake me up?” Monty complained, still half-asleep.

            “I figured I didn’t to be alone, and besides, we could at least eat breakfast in peace before everybody else wakes up,” Miller replied. Monty shrugged and stood up, ready for day two of their camping trip. He stepped out of the tent to the smell of light morning air, and felt the slight dampness of the grass on his bare feet. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the fire pit that was filled with ashes from last night. Miller walked up behind him, causing him to feel both startled and relieved simultaneously. He sat down in one of the chairs, despite Miller’s nagging for him to get up and help him make food.

            “I don’t want to,” Monty whined, faking a frown the best he could. “Besides, you already woke me up this morning and I’m still tired.”

            “Fine. What do you want for breakfast then?”

            “What do we have?”

            “We brought waffles, bacon,” Miller started rambling off their small list, and was stopped when he got to pancakes.

            “Pancakes sound great!” Miller heard Monty yell. Miller made pancakes as fast as he could, and walked back over to Monty with two plates in hand. He scooted his chair over so he could sit closer to Monty, and gave him a small smile as they both ate their breakfast for that day, enjoying the relative peace and quiet under the morning sky.

            “Those were delicious,” Monty commented when they had finished.

            “Glad you liked them,” Miller replied. Of course, it was at that moment that everybody else started waking up, Maya being the first of them. She shielded her eyes with her hand, not yet adjusted to how bright it was, as she walked over to join them.

            “Hey, guys!” She exclaimed, cringing at how bright it still was to her. Maya loved how beautiful it looked outside, and much preferred it to be nice and bright rather than dull and cloudy, but adjusting to it was irritating at first.

            “Hey, Maya,” Monty responded, “Any ideas on what you want to do today? I mean, yesterday was fun, but I think it’s even hotter outside today and I really don’t feel like walking too much,” He added on. It was true that he didn’t feel like walking too much, especially since his legs were still tired from yesterday. However, he had to admit that if Miller suggested hiking or something today he would be up for it solely for the purpose of making Miller happy, not that he would ever tell Miller that directly.

            “Well, everybody packed swimsuits, right?” Maya asked. Monty and Miller both nodded their heads yes. “Then let’s go swimming. I heard that this campground has some lake on it somewhere, and it’s fine for swimming in.”

            “Sound goods to me,” Miller said.

            “Cool! I’ll tell everybody to get ready in a little bit, after the rest of us eat breakfast.” With that confirmation, Maya walked back to her tent to wake up Harper, who was still asleep despite her falling asleep much earlier than Maya last night. She practically dozed off the second they went to their tent, which Maya attributed to the alcohol that Harper had to drink. _Oh she’s going to have one hell of a hangover,_ she thought as she woke up Harper as gently as possible. After a few minutes of whispering Harper’s name and moving her arm around a bit, she finally woke up, and almost immediately complained about having a headache.

            “Who let me drink alcohol last night?” She wondered out loud.

            “Jasper, I guess. I mean, you two were sharing it,” Maya told her. Harper shook her head, trying to make herself feel more alert.

            “Did anybody bring Advil or something?” She hoped.

            “Actually I think Monty might have. I would go check,” Maya replied. As Maya went to go wake up Jasper, Harper walked over to where Monty and Miller were still sitting.

            “Hey, did either of you bring any Advil? I’ve got a major fucking headache that I really don’t want,” Harper informed them, head still pounding. Monty gave her a sympathetic smile as he went to their van to search for the small bag of medical supplies they brought, which was really just a few bandages and half a bottle of Advil along with a small bottle of hand sanitizer, and a bottle of water. Luckily, he found it within almost no time, grabbed the Advil, and threw the bottle to Harper.

            “Thanks, Monty!” She yelled as she dry swallowed the pills, not even caring that it slightly hurt her throat in doing so.

            After everybody was awake and had gathered their things, they had headed down to the lake Maya had told them about. Jasper had double checked that everybody had a towel, and Monty had made sure to grab their small cooler of water bottles, and a few bandages, just in case (he knew that Jasper could get injured literally anywhere), while Maya had grabbed the sunblock and had practically demanded everybody put it on.

            “Oh come on, I’m not gonna burn!” Jasper complained. Maya rolled her eyes, knowing that wasn’t true, but didn’t push it any further. _I’ll just let him learn from his own mistakes,_ she figured. She heard Harper shouting from the distance that she was going to sit this one out for a while, and Maya was immediately disappointed, but also confused as to why, so she walked up to her and asked.

            “Well, see, I sort of started my period today,” Harper whispered to her, “and right now I’m also having some really shitty cramps, so I’m just going to sit out for a while. Go have fun though,” She encouraged.

            “And leave my best friend all alone to deal with the terribleness of period cramps? No way. We can go off on our own or something if you want, or just sit near the lake and relax. Either is fine with me.”

            “Relaxing sounds so good right now,” Harper said.

            “Then I guess that’s settled,” Maya replied. She hollered for Jasper to figure out where the beach towels were, and grabbed two for her and Harper to lay down under the pale blue sky that was brightened by the sun. Though it was hot outside, it was comfortable in swimsuits, and they were just close enough to the lake to let water wash over the tops of their feet as they heard water being splashed and laughter filling the air around them, most of it coming from Monty and Miller.

            “You started this war!” Monty yelled as he splashed a huge wave of water towards Miller, chuckling to himself more than he had in the past week.

            “Yeah, but you continued it!” Miller replied with the same joy in his voice. Miller had splashed Monty, completely and totally on accident (okay maybe it wasn’t _completely_ on accident), Monty splashed water back, and now they had been at it for the past few minutes as Jasper stood awkwardly away from them, not wanting to interfere with whatever was currently happening, especially since he had forgotten to bring his goggles.

            “I’ll never surrender!” Monty said, sticking out his tongue. Miller rolled his eyes right as he got even more water practically thrown towards him.

            “Then I guess I’ll have to,” Miller responded in defeat. Monty smirked as he walked closer towards Miller, and splashed him once more before finally stopping. It was at that moment that Monty realized he was about a foot away from a shirtless Miller, who currently had the brightest smile he had ever seen on his face, and that he also really wanted to kiss him. A few seconds later Miller’s fingers snapped in front of his face, alerting him to the fact that he had been staring at Miller. _Of course he had to realize at now of all times. Fuck this he so knows I have a crush on him now. Wait, maybe that’s a good thing. Then again, it could be the worst fucking thing ever and I don’t even know and wait did he actually just move closer to me?_

“Hey uh, so I have this feeling that you kind of have a crush on me,” Miller said, “Am I right?”

            Monty was stunned into silence for a few seconds before finally responding with a quick yes. _Well, he definitely knows now._ Miller gave him a small grin.

            “Well that’s definitely a good thing,” he replied. _Wait, what?_ Monty thought. _I never thought he actually liked me back._ Monty had a huge grin on his face, and he could’ve swore he heard Jasper hollering in the background and chanting for them to kiss, causing him to laugh.

            “Should we head back to our camp? I’m getting kind of hungry,” Monty asked to break the silence.

            “Sounds good with me.”

            They had gotten back to their camp a little bit later, and Maya was proved correct about Jasper getting a sunburn, which he was currently complaining about and Maya was harping on about how she had warned him. Harper was waiting for some sort of food to be made, which Monty and Miller were currently cooking. They had decided on making spaghetti, mainly because they could boil the water over the fire and somebody had decided to pack spaghetti noodles and pasta sauce, and it wasn’t like they had many other options, so now they were just sitting by the fire while waiting for the water to start bubbling up. Monty had grabbed his orange blanket, which was currently draped over him and Miller since they were sitting so closer. Harper looked at them and winked, causing Miller to blush.

            “I’m just glad you two finally figured out that you liked each other,” Harper commented.

            “Let’s just say this camping trip was exactly what we needed,” Monty replied, still attempting to get even closer to Miller despite them being in separate chairs. Miller was running his fingers through Monty’s hair, the sun finally starting to set a bit, though it still wasn’t near time for sunset. He guessed it was somewhere around six or so, and he could’ve checked since they all brought their phones, but he really didn’t want to move at the moment, so of course that was right when the water finally started boiling.

            “Harper, could you pretty pretty please throw the spaghetti in?” Miller pleaded. Harper stuck out her tongue at him as she went to grab the spaghetti noodles to throw in the pot of water, just finally relieved that her cramps had been gone for a little bit now. About twenty minutes later and they were all throwing spaghetti with pasta sauce onto paper plates, and grabbing plastic forks out of one of the bags they had packed.

            “Well, me and Miller are sort of a thing now,” Monty announced, even though everybody besides Maya already knew at this point. Still, there was a small round of applause before they all went back to eating their food. They threw the plates into the fire as they finished, Maya being the last, and then they all just sat there, not sure what to do.

            “We really should’ve packed some cards or something. I swear I’m bored out of my mind, dammit,” Jasper said, earning everybody’s agreement.

            “Yeah, well, guess we thought that we’d find more to do here,” Monty replied. “But hey, I’ve at least got my guitar if you guys want some amazing form of entertainment,” he added on sarcastically. He grabbed it anyways, even though he knew that nobody really cared that much, and tried to think of any song he had memorized. Sadly, none were coming to mind. They all sat there talking for a bit, and eventually it hit sunset. The sky had turned a pale shade of pink, with tints of red and yellow adding onto the beauty, and everybody besides Jasper just stared up at the sky for a bit, mesmerized by how nice it was to see a sunset without city lights ruining the view.

            “Wow,” was all Monty could say.

            “I know,” Maya replied, knowing exactly what he was feeling at that moment. “It’s stunning, isn’t it?” She asked rhetorically, a grin on her face.

            Eventually, Harper had decided to break out the chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers, insisting on making S’mores. Obviously, nobody complained, and they all searched to find the best marshmallow roasting stick that they could. Everybody believed they had the best as they roasted their marshmallows over the fire, Monty making sure his was the perfect golden-brown, and Jasper lighting his on fire like he usually did. Maya was passing around the chocolate (Harper may have snuck a piece or two more for herself), and Miller was passing around the graham crackers to complete their S’mores. Jasper’s was finished first, mainly due to his impatience, and he bit into it and almost moaned it was so good. Monty ate his next, and Miller followed. Harper and Maya decided to stick around the campfire later than the rest of them, mainly just to get more snacks to themselves, although the quiet that flowed between them was also nice.

            “Hey Miller, we should totally just like, stare at the stars or something,” Monty laughed, “We could be every cliché couple ever I swear.”

            “Fine,” Miller replied, trying to sound like he was complaining the best he could, “but we definitely need blankets.” The temperature had dropped drastically once the sun went down, and Miller was just thankful that he had remembered to bring sweatpants to sleep in.

            “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Monty admitted as he tugged on the hoodie that Miller had lent him since he kept complaining about how cold he was. So they ended up grabbing two blankets and taking just a few steps outside of their tent before they actually looked up at the stars, although Miller was mainly just looking at Monty, glad to see Monty look so at peace at the moment. He wrapped his arm around Monty’s shoulder, and Monty ended up lying his head on top of Miller’s chest, not that Miller minded at all.

            “Can we just stay out here forever?” Monty whispered. Miller didn’t even respond to that question, but when Monty ended up falling asleep shortly after, he had to wake him up so they could go to sleep in their tent.

            “Night, Nate,” Monty said, using Miller’s first name for the first time ever. Miller usually felt weird hearing his first name, but from Monty, it felt right.

            “Night, Monty,” He replied, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek before they both fell asleep pressed up against each other, their shared body heat protecting them from the freezing, starry night.


	3. Day 3

            The last day of their camping trip arrived way quicker than anybody wanted. However, all in all, they considered it a success. Monty and Miller had finally realized their feelings for each other, Jasper hadn’t needed an ambulance called on him, it hadn’t rained at all, and everybody had a great time. Miller and Monty already made plans to hang out a lot more, and Harper’s hair was wavy by the last day on account of Maya always braiding her hair, which she had to admit she really liked. Jasper had cooked breakfast that morning while the rest of them packed up (it hurt for him to move too much because of his sunburn, and nobody else was volunteering to make breakfast), so they all ended up eating slightly burnt bacon and pancakes.

            “Well, this bacon is definitely crisp,” Miller complained.

            “Hey, you can’t complain if you didn’t make it,” Jasper refuted, trying to defend himself the best he could. Miller rolled his eyes, but still continued to eat the food, not caring that he could practically hear it crunch with each bite he took. After they had finished eating and packing up, they all realized that they actually had to go home, and none of them really wanted to.

            “Do we have to go?” Harper whined, not wanting to go back to her house and just stare at a computer screen all day. Though it was fun at times, she also wanted to keep breathing in the scent of flowers that surrounded her, and just enjoy how nice it felt to be outside for days on end.

            “Yeah, I think we have to,” Maya replied looking just as reluctant. She had grown to love looking up at the stars at night, or watching the sunset while eating S’mores by a fire with friends all around, and wasn’t quite ready to give that up yet.

            “Well, I guess we should get going now rather than later,” Jasper added on. He knew that for a little while at least, he could no longer enjoy the thrill of climbing up a huge tree, or get to swim in a lake again, even if it did end in him getting burned.  Monty and Miller didn’t join the conversation, although it was obvious from their faces that they also didn’t want to go. Jasper got into the front seat of their van and turned the car on. Monty and Miller climbed in the seats furthest back, while Maya and Harper sat in the seats in the middle of the van as they began their drive back home. Monty listened to his iPod, sharing one earbud with Miller as he leaned up against him. Maya and Harper were talking about some TV show that they both realized they watched when they talked to each other while everybody else was swimming in the lake, which meant Jasper had control of the radio to himself, and was currently blasting some alternative station. The drive home wasn’t a short one, but it sure felt like one. Harper was the first to be dropped off, and of course when they got to her house, Maya walked her to the door and gave her a huge hug goodbye, telling her that they needed to hang out soon.

            “I’m sure we will,” Harper told her with a small smile on her face. Maya waved her goodbye as she got back into the van. Incidentally, Maya was also the next to get out of the van, and this time it was Jasper who walked her to the door.

            “Hey so uh, maybe we should hang out more sometime,” Jasper suggested.

            “Yeah, maybe. You’ve got my number, right? Just text me or something,” Maya responded before walking into the door to her house. The sudden wave of cool hit her, and she realized that the air conditioning was on as she headed back to her bedroom. Of course, she immediately opened up her blinds, wanting to let as much sunlight in as possible.

            Jasper got back in the van with a small blush spreading across his face, not that Monty or Miller had noticed, since they were still curled up next to each other while listening to music, Miller’s arm wrapped around Monty’s shoulder, and Monty’s head relaxing on Miller’s shoulder. Jasper almost hated to interrupt them when they got to Miller’s house, but he had to anyways.

            “Guys! I know neither of you want to leave, but we’re kind of at Miller’s house,” Jasper informed them as he pulled in the driveway. Monty frowned along with Miller as they walked to the door of Miller’s house.

            “You’re definitely coming over this weekend, right Nate?” Monty confirmed.

            “Yeah, definitely,” Miller replied, giving Monty a kiss on the cheek before turning away. However, Monty quickly grabbed his wrist to pull him back in for a kiss on the lips. It was Monty’s first actual kiss, so he didn’t really know what to do, but he knew that he liked the way Miller’s arms felt wrapped around his waist, and he knew that he didn’t want him to ever let go.

            “Monty, I’ve got to go,” Miller said with a twinge of sadness in his voice as he pulled back from their kiss, “But hey, I’ll see you this weekend.”

            “I love you!” Monty yelled as Miller entered the door. Miller turned back to give him a huge grin before closing the door. It was down to just Jasper and Monty at this point, so Monty had decided to just sit in the passenger seat, not wanting to feel weird sitting alone in the backseat.

            “You know, this camping trip has been pretty fun,” Monty commented.

            “Yeah. Maybe we should do it again next year,” Jasper responded hopefully.

            “That sounds like a plan,” Monty smiled. Seconds later, Monty was dropped off at his house. Jasper waved him goodbye quickly, knowing that he still needed to get back to his house, and Monty waved back at him as he drove off.  Jasper arrived home a few minutes later, and practically collapsed onto the couch, letting himself relax for the first time that whole weekend. Though it was a fun trip, it was exhausting, and he hated that part of it. However, he had to admit that it was the most fun he had in months, and that was enough to satisfy him. He fell asleep that night earlier than usual, keeping his window open to breathe in the fresh air he had come to cherish, and dreamed of swimming in lakes, climbing trees, roasting marshmallows, and just having fun under a pale blue sky.


End file.
